thirty minutes or else it's fee
by reka chan
Summary: naruto sasuke sex pizza what else is there.


Thirty minutes or else it's free

Hello everyone my name is reka chan usually write in first person but I'm gonna try to write this fanfic in third person I hope you all enjoy it

sanin pizza was one of the best pizza restaurants in Tokyo. From the great food to the warm atmosphere that welcomed every customer. Every one loved it well every one except a certain blonde haired employee, who was hesitating to open the door to his boss's office door.

"naruto are you okay" a soft voice called out

Naruto turned toward the speaker. Warm chestnut eyes greeted him and he couldn't help himself but to smile despite the world of trouble he was in. but how could he not smile at his best friend.

"I'm fine iruka don't worry." naruto said flashing the brunette a ear to ear grin.

Iruka frowned knowing the smile was fake and that naruto was most likely in a world of trouble.

"naruto get your ass in here" came a booming voice from the other side of the door.

Yep that confirmed it naruto was in trouble.

The blonde jumped in surprise before shuffling into the spacious office.

"don't worry I'm sure it'll be okay" naruto said poking his head threw the large door.

"now uzumaki." the voice yelled impatiently

iruka smiled as the blonds head disappeared. Iruka smiled as he thought of his blonde friend. He had been helping naruto out since the day the kid started about eleven months ago. Iruka was heart broken when he found out that him and naruto were both alone for the same reason. They both had no family to rely on.

And from that day on iruka vowed to protect his best friend. Maybe he should talk to tsunade after she's done with naruto.

"you wanted to see me tsunade" naruto asked rubbing his neck nervously.

"yes, can you please tell me what the fuck this is" tsunade yelled throwing a file down on her large oak desk.

"it's my profile" naruto said knowing were this conversation was leading.

"yes and look here it says you have never delivered a pizza in the 30 minute time span, and you've been working here for almost a year now. I can't let this slide any longer. I'm sorry kid but I'm gonna have to let you go" tsunade said avoiding the blondes shocked azure gaze.

"please tsunade give me one more chance I need this job I'll try extra hard just please give me one more chance." the blond pleaded fixing his azure gaze at his boss. A inner battle began inside tsunade once she caught the tears brimming the blonds beautiful azure eyes the battle was instantly over. _" damn this kid and his sad little pouty face." _tsunade thought with a growl

"fine one more chance but if you're late one more time then your threw working here." tsunade said while standing up.

"thank you thank you thank you, you won't regret this naruto said glomping the blond woman.

"oh were short staffed tonight so I'm gonna need you to work the floor tonight instead of deliveries is that okay" tsunade asked peeling the blond off of her.

"it sure is thank you tsunade." naruto said running out of her office to go tell iruka the great news.

~at a certain raven haired guys mansion~

"for the last time no kakashi I don't want to go out and eat pizza with you." sasuke repeated for the hundredth time into the phone.

"what no I don't care how cute the waiters are I'm busy" sasuke said sitting down and rubbing his temples.

"shut up what do you mean this is why I have no friends" sasuke hissed.

"master uchiha you have a visitor" said a maid standing in the door way to the living room.

"alright send them in." sasuke said with a sigh.

"I have to go kakashi I have a visitor" sasuke said hanging up his cell phone.

" why the hell would I want to go to that pizza place with that perv he probably only wants to go to flirt with the workers." sasuke said shaking his head.

"oh that hurts sasuke" came the calm voice of kakashi.

"uh I wish they would of told me you were the visitor" sasuke said looking at his so called best friend. Kakashi just laughed pocketing his cell phone.

"come on sasuke just come with me and I'll leave you alone." kakashi pleaded.

"alright fine." sasuke said in defeat before standing and grabbing his jacket.

~back at the restaurant~

"oh well that's good so now you just have to be careful not to be late." iruka said happy that his friend got to keep his job.

Naruto nodded in agreement hopping up on the counter next to were iruka was making dough. Iruka scoffed at naruto.

" I so highly doubt that's sanitary" iruka siad chuckling at his blond friend

"yeah neither is this." naruto siad as he began to eat pepperonis off some ones pizza.

"naruto that's so gross I'll have to remake that order no one wants your hands in their food." iruka siad shaking his head.

"oh calm down iruka here." naruto siad all but shoving a pepperoni down his friends throat.

Iruka happily chewed away while continuing to make the dough. "there better" naruto siad hopping off the counter.

"sure is." iruka siad washing his dough covered hands.

" ugh I thought your ass would get fired for sure you can't do us a favor and get your fugly ass outa here ." spat the red haired girl.

"fuck off Karin" naruto hissed stepping closer to the girl.

"don't get to close naruto" iruka said grabbing the blondes arm. "every one knows medusa has the power to turn people into stone."

"shut up you ugly scar faced bastard." Karin yelled smirking at the hurt look flash across iruka's face. Naruto became furious if there was one thing iruka was sensitive about it was the scar he had received from his abusive mother when he was younger. Naruto smirked as a idea came into his mind.

Naruto grabbed iruka by the waist pulling him close to his body. Iruka smiled knowing what naruto was doing. [don't you love when you don't have to explain your plans to your friends cause they know what your thinking =P]

"well I don't know iruka I think were both pretty hot I mean you have such a nice ass." naruto siad as he grabbed his friends perfectly shaped butt.

"yeah and you have such a nice little body naruto so smooth and perfect." iruka siad partially lifting the blondes shirt to reveal smooth flawless tan skin. They began to close the distance between their faces as if they were going to kiss. But right when they were about a centimeter apart they both turned to the red haired girl now ogling both of them and burst out laughing.

"screw you, you disgusting fags." Karin screeched

"shut up banshee why don't you go wipe the drool of your mouth." Iruka siad sticking his tongue out at the girl. Naruto laughed along with iruka as they walked passed Karin enjoying there current victory.

Karin growled and was about to say something back when she heard the bell chime signaling some one entered. She turned ready to yell at the people who dared interrupt her from her retort.

But her voice died in her throat there stood two of the best looking men she had ever seen. The first had gravity defying silver hair. He wore a light brown sweater that showed of his muscular torso. Along with a pair of dark blue jeans. But the second guy was her favorite he wore a crimson button up shirt with the first four buttons undone revealing smooth porcelain skin. Along with a pair of faded light blue jeans.

Karin was brought back to reality as she heard a cough pass from the perfect lips of her raven haired eye candy. She blushed from being caught staring and thanked the gods that today was a casual day were the waiters and waitresses could dress in there regular clothing.

Sasuke watched as the red haired girl stepped out from behind the podium with two menus. She was wearing a tight purple tank top with a short white skirt. Sasuke frowned kakashi had promised him a cute waiter not a gross sluty waitress.

He growled as the girl "accidentally" brushed her hand against his ass. He glared at kakashi who was chuckling beside him apparently he thought the girls advances were amusing.

"here's you're table is there any thing I can get you anything at all" Karin suggestively asked while pushing her chest out more.

"maybe you should get them a gun so they could shoot themselves after seeing your ugly ass face." came an annoyed voice behind Karin.

"this is your waiter iruka" Karin spat.

"unless you'd like to ask for me instead." she siad glaring at iruka.

"um excuse me miss karin." sasuke siad reading the girls name tag.

"yes!" Karin half shouted hoping the raven god wanted her to stay.

"you have something on your face." sasuke siad pointing towards the corner of her mouth.

Karin blushed before rubbing her hand over her mouth.

"_danmit those to idiots weren't joking I really was drooling a lot ." _Karin turned bright red before excusing herself and making a hasty retreat to prevent herself from being further embarrassed.

"hey sorry you had to deal with her I could tell by the look on your face she was aggravating you" iruka said smiling softly.

Sasuke gave iruka a small smile in return happy he was saved from that Karin girl.

Kakashi felt his breathe catch in his throat. There stood probably the best looking guy he had ever seen. He had chestnut hair pulled back into a ponytail. And the cutest face he had ever seen soft tan skin and hazel eyes he even thought the scar over his nose was cute.

He wore a tight black short sleeved shirt and a pair of tight blue hip hugger jeans.

" umm I'm really sorry but as you can see were packed so my friend naruto will be here momentarily to take your food order. But can I start you off with any thing to drink?" iruka asked noticing how the silver haired guy deflated once he found out they would have a different waiter.

"I just want a coke" sasuke said while looking threw the menu.

"and what about you cutie" iruka said winking at kakashi.

"I-I'll have a sprite" kakashi said with difficulty. "_what the fuck did I just stutter no that never happens I'm kakashi fuckin hatake I don't stutter I'm suppose to be Sauvé and debonair._" kakashi ranted in his mind at his un cool stutter.

"well I'll be kakashi hatake is blushing." sasuke laughed before he felt the silver haired man kick him under the table. Sasuke glared .

"okay I'll have naruto bring those right out" iruka giggled as he walked off toward the kitchen.

"so I think I should ask that waiter iruka for his number." kakashi said only to be ignored by sasuke.

"yo sasuke you there yo." kakashi siad waving his hand in front of sasuke's face. Sasuke simply shoved his hand out of the way and continued to stare.

"hey sasuke why are you zoning out that's so unlike you." kakashi said only to be ignored again.

Sasuke sat there watching a blond haired angel make his way across the restaurant. flawless tan skin with three scars on each side of his face giving him a foxy look He had hair that could rival the sun and eyes that put the sky to shame. He wore a tight black shirt with the words **god doesn't love everybody **written in crimson letters with a dieing rose under them. [sorry to any one religious] showing off his slightly muscular yet lean body. And a pair of tight skinny jeans that hung low on slim hips. Sasuke didn't notice that the waiter now stood directly in front of him.

"hi I'm naruto. And which one of you is kakashi." naruto asked with a smile.

Sasuke felt himself grow jealous as he pointed to the man sitting across from him.

"oh then this is for you he said handing the man a sprite and a piece of paper.

"oh is this your phone number I'm flattered but there's already some one I like." kakashi said handing naruto back the piece of paper.

"oh that's to bad and it wasn't my number it was iruka's he asked me to give it to you." naruto said about to put the paper back in his pocket. Naruto didn't even have time to blink before kakashi had the paper in his grasp once more.

" so what can I get you two to eat." naruto said with a giggle.

"I'll have a chicken parmesan grinder." kakashi said handing naruto his menu.

"and what about you." naruto said with a smile.

"you." sasuke said in a serious voice.

Naruto blushed it's not like this was the first time some one had hit on him during work but this guy interested him not even his looks but the vibes he gave off. So naruto slowly leaned over to the ravens ear.

"do you have a good memory." naruto asked his breathe ghosting over sasuke's ear.

"yeah why?" sasuke asked

" 463-8175[random number I made up]" was the only thing naruto said before he backed up.

"so what food do you want" naruto asked with a smile.

"I'll have a ham and cheese grinder" sasuke replied

" alright I'll bring those right out" naruto said before heading towards the kitchen.

~2 weeks later~

"can you believe it it's been like two weeks and that that asshole hasn't even called me."

"I should of known his ass was a player, ugh all the hot guys are always such assholes." naruto fumed dropping his head on the podium next to were iruka stood.

"it'll be okay naruto maybe he's just busy after all sasuke is the ceo of a huge company. "I'm sure he'll call you." iruka siad smiling.

"easy for you to say kakashi is a ceo to but he still comes here every day to see you ." naruto said with a pout.

"I'm sorry." iruka said patting naruto's back.

"it's fine plus I'm happy for you but I have to get back to work I can't be late remember, plus your date is here to pick you up naruto said with a laugh eying kakashi walking in.

"alright call me later." iruka yelled exiting the restaurant.

"hey naruto you got a delivery call a little while ago." Karin said with a smirk.

"how long ago was a little while?" naruto asked noticing Karin's smirk.

"about twenty minutes ago." Karin said with a laugh.

"bitch" naruto yelled out before rushing to the door.

Naruto ran to the delivery car. Speeding to his destination . Thoughts of a certain raven accompanied him the way.

Naruto shook his angsty thoughts out of his head before pulling up to a small white house. He got out of the car and made his way up to the front door. He rang the door bell awaiting the customer to come to the door. But what he saw made his eyes tear up. In the door way stood his raven haired lover with the biggest smile on his face.

"s-sasuke why are you here your house is like all the way on the other side of town." naruto asked confused.

"what are you not happy to see me?" sasuke asked with mock hurt.

"screw you uchiha." naruto siad shoving the pizza into sasuke's arms before trying to walk away.

"oh but first things first my pizza is twenty minutes late." sasuke siad with a smirk .

"yeah then I guess it's free." naruto called over shoulder.

Sasuke grabbed naruto arm spinning him around so he was staring into his eyes.

"dobe maybe I want more than a free pizza." sasuke siad pulling naruto's body flush against his.

"w-what." naruto siad but truth be told it was hard to focus with sasuke so close.

"dobe" sasuke siad

~lemon~

An evil smirk appeared on his face He then kissed Naruto on the mouth and threw him over his shoulder.

"What the hell Teme! PUT ME DOWN!" Naruto was kind of shocked that Sasuke kissed him. but what the hell did the bastard think he was doing carrying him around like a rag doll . Sasuke smiled at the perfectly round ass that was next to his face. He gave a sharp slap to it before walking off towards a room.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! DID YOU JUST SLAP MY ASS?" Naruto yelled.

"_don't worry naruto you'll be screaming much nicer things momentarily_." Sasuke thought smirking.

But his thoughts were interrupted when they reached a large wooden door. Sasuke quickly opened the door. He entered the large room with the still complaining.

He quickly threw the blonde on the bed and stood right next to it looking down at Naruto. He looked him straight in the eye.

" I've thinking about you and all the things I wanted to do to your hot little body for the last to weeks and it was torture and we are going to fix now."

Naruto looked Sasuke up and down as his eyes landed on the front of Sasuke's pants were a very noticeable bulge was.

Sasuke pounced on Naruto and capturing his lips. Naruto moaned into the kiss allowing Sasuke access to his mouth. Tongues wrestled for dominance sasuke smirked naruto really thought he had a chance of controlling the kiss uchihas are never submissive he should no that by now.

Naruto then felt two hands crawl up his shirt leaving a trail of fire wherever they touched. He moaned when sasuke's fingers began to play with his nipple. Sasuke liked when Naruto moaned and wanted to hear

More it was so seductive to hear naruto pant and moan. He detached himself from Naruto's lips and ripped off his and Naruto's shirts throwing them on the floor. He then re-attached himself to Naruto's neck sucking naruto's juggler vein causing Naruto to moan in ecstasy. Sasuke abused the spot by licking, sucking, and nibbling. Sasuke bit Naruto hard smirking at the mark he left on his blond. He then traveled his tongue down to Naruto's chest. Upon arriving at a nipple he took it into his mouth sucked and nibbled it till it was hard earning small moans from Naruto. He gave the same treatment to the other nipple before continuing down. Sasuke stopped admiring the blonds sexy body.

Naruto whined when Sasuke stopped. Feeling the tightness in his pants. Naruto bucked up causing their equally hard erections to touch. Making both males moan in pleasure Naruto then began grinding their hips together loving the feeling. Sasuke stopped Naruto earning a low growl from said boy. Sasuke removed the rest of the offending clothing from Naruto leaving him naked on the bed panting. Growing harder he took off his pants and boxers and threw them not caring were they landed. He put his fingers to naruto's mouth

"suck" he demanded.

Naruto put sasuke's fingers in his mouth lightly sucking and rolling his soft tongue around each individual finger. Causing sasuke to moan loudly. Before pulling his fingers from his lovers mouth.

He moved his hand down to Naruto's entrance a pushed on finger in. Naruto squirmed in anticipation. Sasuke gripped Naruto's member and began pumping. Naruto moaned in pleasure. Sasuke then inserted a second finger using a scissoring motion causing Naruto to wince. He quickly added a third finger and began moving his finger searching for just the right

"SASUKE!"

Naruto screamed thrusting his hips up to meet with Sasuke's fingers. Finding what he was looking for Sasuke removed his fingers and replaced them with his throbbing cock at Naruto's entrance. Before thrusting in

"Ah...Naruto...so tight and hot ah it's been to long ….ah… how could I have gone two months with out this." Sasuke moaned.

Naruto thrusted his hips up and gave out a strangled moan. Sasuke started thrusting slowly at first. till he found Naruto's prostate again.

"Ahhh...Sasuke HARDER! Please. FASTER!" Naruto moaned moving in time with Sasuke's thrusts.

Sasuke picked up pace quickly and started pounding into Naruto. His thrusting became more animalistic as he felt himself reaching his climax. He grabbed Naruto's member and pumped it roughly in time with his thrusts.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto moaned over and over each time getting louder.

With one final thrust Sasuke came inside of Naruto. And naruto on their chests

~time skip~

Sasuke sat on the bed watching naruto get dressed he could see the blond trying to hold back some kind of emotion. He just wasn't sure what it was.

"naruto." sasuke called as he to began to get dressed.

"what?" naruto asked not bothering to turn around.

"what's wrong why are you mad if anything I should be mad at you dobe." sasuke yelled he just couldn't understand why the blond was angry at him.

" are you fuckin serious you flirted with me made it seem like you liked me and then you don't even call me for two weeks until you get horny. Whatever it's my fault I should of known better than to think you were any different you just wanted my body." naruto siad holding his tears back.

Sasuke became furious but not at the blond no he was furious at a stupid red haired skank named karin.

"naruto I know you might find this hard to believe but I had to go on a business trip I left a message with that girl karin I thought you two were friends.

Naruto laughed actually it did make sense karin would do something like that.

"it's fine sasuke I really do believe you. But I have to get back to work." naruto siad said walking towards the door.

"well how about we go out after you get off." sasuke asked holding the door open.

"yeah I'd like that." naruto siad giving sasuke a chaste kiss before hopping in his car.

Hope you enjoyed my first fan fic please red and review I tried my hand at writing something that isn't in first person so sorry if it's not that good.


End file.
